Voyer
by TigersBloodMagik
Summary: What would you do if you thought no one was looking? Rate M Yaoi. Goku x Vegeta.


Well wouldn't you know it. Despite it's best efforts work actually hasn't killed me yet...though it's been trying really hard. Which sucks because I have so many good little stories rolling around in my head and not enough time to write them. But I did manage to get this one out, and just so you know it is edited. If you want the hot and juicey parts you'll just have to go to my Mediaminer account. Don't shoot me, i'm just being a good little author and following the rules.

Someday I will be updating all my other stories I promise, as well as putting up a new one i've been working off and on with. Untill then I hope you enjoy these little one shots...which I could be talked into expanding on if enough people ask '

Lastly thank you so much to all of you who have reveiwed all my stories. It really makes my day to get a reveiw letting me know someone likes my story, also helps kick the lazy bug outa my butt and wedge some writting time into my buzy schedual. Enough of that though, on with the story!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ its charractors, stories, or anything else that might actually make me money ; One of these days though...but I am still expecting Vegeita wearing a pink bow under my tree this christmas...Oh come on don't make my beg "

**Warning:** The usual. Yaoi, masterbation, language, Naked Goku, sexy Vegeita doing naughting things...Oh the possiblilities.

* * *

What a simply perfect day the prince of all Saiyajins thought to himself. The sun was high above him bathing his lithe body with her warm rays, tail bushy with the heat as it lazily tapped the side of his leg in and unrhythmic beat. The beads of sweat that collected on exposed flesh felt simply too exquisite to describe for the older Saiyajin. What a wonderful day to lie about and let the sun warm his bones. All too often this foreign planet was too cold for his blood; how he longer for the days of old, napping beneath the three sun of his long dead planet.

Vegeita let out a content sigh while he starched tossing his hands above his head and tilting his chin up to better catch the rare tropic heat that had sprung up today. Even he had been unable to stay indoors training on such a day, and so soon after breakfast had wandered out to the large pool on the Capsule Corp property. Luckily for him there hadn't been a single other person there to bother him all day. The rest of "them" had left after breakfast and his 100th 'I'm not going' when they tried to drag him on their stupid picnic. He'd never gotten the point of those things. Humans packed up massive amounts of pre-made food and dragged their families outside to eat it. Where was the fun in that? Now going out and hunting down your food, there was a good time. Of course whenever this was mentioned to the girls a volley of squeals and protests assaulted his ears until he finally let it go and contented himself with refusing to be a part of their foolery.

"Ningens." Vegeita muttered with a smirk closing his eyes and letting the hot air relax his over worked muscles.

Of all the people surrounding his life lately, the only one he really wished had stayed was that blasted Kakkarott. For a few months now the child-like oaf had been haunting his dreams filling him with a torrent of confusing emotions that he didn't care for one bit. Things had just been so quiet lately. No new bad guys to defeat, no threat to save the planet from, hell not even a small crime wave to break up. All this peace and quiet could drive a Saiyajin insane.

Of course that left plenty of time for his next favorite activity, training which wasn't turning out to be all he'd hoped for. The problem was that without the earth in peril, or some little old lady needing help across the street, Goku had nothing to do but train too, which he chose to do with him. Normally Vegeita would not have minded too much, but seeing that goofy grinning face every day was in no way helping all the odd feeling he was having. It only made it worse being in that proximity of him when they trained. Skin slapping against skin as their fists landed blow after blow, flesh gliding across flesh when their sweat slickened bodies touched battling for dominance of the fight, the younger's humid breath panting against his neck when he was caught from behind.

Vegeita groaned and opened his eyes staring into the cloudless blue sky. That was his problem? He was supposed to hate the lower class warrior, not have steamy thoughts about them together. To make matters worse that little day dream had caused a problem to spring up in his thin training shorts making which made his arousal very obvious. Of all days for that dark eyed baka to haunt him why must it be on such a perfectly hot day as this.

"Hey Trunks I'll race you to the pool!"

Crap.

Vegeita jumped up knocking over his ice tea that had been forgotten at his side, cursing and hopping about as he crunched on the cold ice cubes now littering the deck. Frantic he looked about for something to wrap about his midsection but came up empty.

"Aww…no fair. Wait up Goten!"

Damn those brats for making him, the price of all Saiyajins, dance about like a bloody teenager trying not to get caught.

At the last possible moment he had an epiphany, spying the small one room bamboo hut that Bulma had insisted on putting out here so people could change with some privacy. He had griped and complained about it from the moment she'd sprung it on him and now it was his salvation.

Without another thought Vegeita sprinted over to the hut slipping and sliding on the melting ice and made it inside just in time to catch a glimpse of Goten leaping into the pool with a splash followed by another that could only be his son. He shut the door as quietly as he could, even thought he was pretty sure neither of them would hear over their own boisterous laughter, and let out a heavy sigh sinking onto the small wooden bench which filed one side of the room.

'So this is what it's come down to.' Vegeita thought with a sarcastic chuckle. 'The second strongest being in the universe reduced to hiding like a rat from view all because of that damnable Kakkarott.'

There was nothing to do but wait. Already his problem had began to reduce itself and in a few minutes he would be in the clear and ready to haul both of those kids in for some hard sparring for making him act the fool.

Vegeita leaned back taking in the room he'd never set foot in before. The whole thing was a five foot square box with just enough height for someone tall like Goku to stand comfortably he noted irritably. Just one more thing that blasted third classman had over him. The inside was furnished with the bench he was sitting on, a shallow door-less closet opposite him with hooks and shelves for storing towels and clothing, and a small window higher up the wall behind him draped with some tacky Hawaiian pattern cloth that made him want to burn it instantly.

It was still all a waste of time if you asked him. These humans and their modesty, bah! Although after the last time he'd been dragged to the beach he could see why some people should have someplace out of sight to change, if not be banned from bathing suites all together. It was just another ridiculous human invention. Why put on another set of clothing to get wet? He was surprised they didn't wear it to shower.

It just went to show what a superior warrior race Saiyajins were he thought smuggle as he flicked a speck of dirt from beneath his nail board.

"Hey dad hurry up will you!"

Damn! He'd been caught. Well nothing to do now but face the music. Besides, his problem was pretty much gone so now was as good a time as any.

"Chi chi I don't wana-Ack… ok ok, there sunscreen on. Can I go now?"

Vegeita froze with his hand on the door knob. The baka was out there now too? Great. The prince slumped back into the bench and rubbed vigorously at his temples. He really didn't feel like dealing with that buffoon, or any of the others right now. All he wanted to do was get back up to his room where he could relieve himself of the throbbing in his loins that had started up again with the others voice.

"Hey dad, watch this!" He heard the little chibi Goku clone shout not needing to see the little brat to know it was him. The sound of a diving board being jumped on was heard followed by a loud splash and laughter.

"Hehe, leme try!"

Goku's voice came from right beside the hut making Vegeita freeze, not eve daring to breath. He let his breath out in a big whoosh once he heard the familiar slap of bare feet retreating towards the far end of the pool. Curious Vegeita stood up and tried to look out the small window but found that it was too high. Of course he could simply levitate up to it but a ki boost like that would defiantly give him away. Instead he grudgingly climbed on top of the bench smiling triumphantly as he pushed aside the curtains enough to open a little crack from which he peeked out.

Beautiful. That was always the first word that sprung to mind whenever he saw the other Saiyajin. Goku was climbing up the short ladder to the diving board and hopped over the last two steps with ease, smiling and waving at the two boys in the pool. The bright summer sun glistened off his battle hardened muscles tracing the drops of sweat that ran down his smooth chest in golden glittering rivulets. His bronze skin was bare except for a skin tight pair of swim shorts that seemed to leave nothing to me imagination, sitting low on his well cut hips and hardly even covering the inch down his muscular thighs.

Vegeita's hand brushed against his hardening member through the flimsy material making him blush even though there was no one else there to see him. He didn't understand how this lower class warrior could produce such a reaction in him. It just wasn't fair he thought pouting as he rubbed his thumb over his swollen head.

"Dive dad!"

"Yea, come on Goku."

Vegeita growled softly between gritted teeth trying to block out the little ones as his eyes focused on the scintillating male on the diving board. Goku too two steps towards the edge of the board the leapt onto the end dipping down briefly before springing his body high into the air. The whole thing seemed to be going in slow motion for the tortured prince and he soon found himself groping his crotch through his suite, vigorously rubbing his hand up and down his engorged length. Goku came down and dipped the board so low the end touched the water. The next moment the younger Saiyajin was flipping through the air pulling off two perfect flips before gracefully diving into the water with the ease of a professional.

Vegeita closed his eyes and let out a strangled moan as he pushed his fingers deeper down between his legs fingering his sensitive spot there. God how he wished he could have that hard body on top of 

him. To feel the crushing weight of the other as he was plunged into, the very thought of it sent chills down his spine.

His eyes opened just in time to see Goku's head surface, resilient Saiyajin spikes weighted down but still springing messily from his head. He watched as the other full blood laughed and started swimming for the ladder, the ease with which he moved through the water reminding the prince of their time spent sparring. When he fought Goku became a true Saiyajin, and though he'd never admit it out loud, the best partner he'd ever fought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a very naked Goku launched himself up out of the water and onto the deck smiling sheepishly with his hand behind his head. How the hell did the fool loose those tight trunks Vegeita wondered amazed as he stared dumbfounded at Goku prancing around the pool trying to locate the missing shorts.

It was too much to him to take. He watched the carefree Goku smiling and shrugging where the shorts were nowhere to be found. Growling in frustration at his own shorts hampering his movements he hooked his thumbs into the waist band and yanked them down letting them fall to his knees, bracing his shaky body with one arm propped against the wall.

Goku climbed the ladder again and mounted the diving board, hands on his hips surveying the entire pool, looking like a truly Saiyajin god. Vegeita's toes curled as he watched the lower classman. It felt so good he couldn't stop and as soon reached his climax he saw Goku look directly at him and wink, a small playful smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

Vegeita dropped to his knees, mouth agape with what had happened. He crushed his eyes shut and leaned back against the bamboo wall panting and heavily as he tried to clear his lust clouded mind. It had been and illusion, his mind playing tricks on him, plain and simple.

With a scowl he opened his eyes and looked down at his disheveled state. It was very un-prince like kneeling there on the bench with his shorts tangled around his feet. He reached over to grab a towel to start cleaning up when the door opened and a laughing Gohan came walking. The now terrified teen stopped mid-step when he saw the mortified prince scrambling to get a towel to cover himself with.

"Gohan what's wrong?" A female voice asked as Gohan quickly slammed the door shut pressing his back against it looking around guiltily.

"Huh? Wrong? Oh-ha nothing. I…just…I'm hungry are you? Come on let's go eat."

"Gohan you just ate, shesh! Well, I think there were some weenie left over."

"Uhhn…" Gohan put his face in his hands shaking his head trying to get the mental image of the naked male out of his head as he headed back towards the house.

This had started out as such a good day Vegeita thought as he stood up muttering and pulling himself back together. Why did the really messed up shit always happened to him he wondered. The 

prince tossed the towel over his shoulder and tried to act casual as he stepped out of the changing hut. If he was lucky he could get past all the other without any more problems.

"Hey dad! What chu doin?" Trunks called out frowning when Vegeita continued to stalk past him unresponsive.

"Vegeita there's some left over sausages if you're hungry. Better hurry before Goku swallows them whole though." Bulma told him cheerfully.

Vegeita winced and deepened his scowl making a bee line for the closest door. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone, hadn't this day been horrible enough without having to deal with them. Unfortunately for the prince the first door he barged through was the kitchen door and he found himself looking up at a frightened Gohan. He could feel the heat radiating from his blush paint his cheeks red as he roughly shoved the eldest teen aside and stormed up to his room.

"What was that about?"

"Oh-uhh, you know Vegeita…Come on." Gohan said planning on getting as far away from the pissed off prince as he could before he decided to get revenge on him for walking in on him.

"Fucking perfect day." Vegeita spat as he slammed his door shut.

How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even thought of locking the door he realized as he locked his bedroom door. Maybe if he just went to bed he could forget this whole thing had ever happened. Vegeita looked longingly at his bed then shook his head.

"Shower first." He told himself.

Vegeita striped out of his soiled shorts and tossed them in the hamper before turning on the shower nice and hot. Hell it wasn't like a cold shower would help him any at this point. The prince jumped in and started scrubbing vigorously trying to wash off all the fuck ups of today. When his skin started turning pink from the hot water and excessive cleaning he turned off the shower and got out grabbing a clean towel and drying off. He glanced in the mirror studying the tired face that looked back at him, noting that his hair was starting to get long as he wrapped the towel around his waist. When he opened the bathroom door all the steam preceded him quickly escaping its confinement and momentarily shrouding his room in a fog.

Vegeita had only made it a few steps into the room before he spotted Goku now wearing a pair of grey sweats sitting on his bed smiling at him with and oddly feral look that he'd never seen on the younger Saiyajin's face.

"We need to talk."


End file.
